Amulet
by daniangel
Summary: Many, many years in the past. A story of a girl, a boy and the most powerful thing in the universe. What is the key to the Amulet and who would stop at nothing to get it. Plz R&R.
1. Chapter one: In the begining

A/N: Okay, this is my first ever story on here so please be nice. I don't own DBZ and all that stuff. Dani is my character and will stay that way ) but i must say she is a little bit obsessed. Oh well, hopeful you enjoy my story and hope fully it wont take long to update it, he he i hope.

Amulet

Chapter one, In the begging.

Dani wasn't an ordinary girl, but to her friends she was as ordinary as they came. She had a black belt in martial arts and loved watching anime and reading manga.

This morning she had woke up like she did every other day, but today her life was going to change for ever.

Dani did her normal things she did before she went to school and at 7.10 am she sat down to watch Dragonball z. While watching Vegeta and Goku clash together on TV, she forgot about the toast she had placed in the toaster earlier. And just as Vegeta was going to fire his galic gun at Kakkarot , the smoke alarm went of in the kitchen.

"ohhhh.......crap" she said to her self as she boulted into find most of the room covered in smoke.

"Not again" she said as she took the charred peaces out of the toaster and through them in the bin. "That's the third time i burnt my frigen breakfast this week."

She turned around to look at the clock on the wall "Shit, 7.30." Having no time to waste, she grabbed her school bag, turned the TV off and was about to run through the door when her mum walked in.

"Hi mum, bye mum going to the library before school seya this afternoon." and she ran out the door at high speed to try and make the bus. Lucky for her she had 5 minutes to go as she climbed the stairs to pay her fair, heaving in all the oxygen her lungs could take. She didn't want a lecture from Kate again and she didn't want to give her any reason for one.

"So tell me why your buying breakfast again for the third time in a row this week?" Kate asked crossing her arms and giving Dani an all-knowing-look while she payed for her toast she just brought.

"It's that new toaster of mums, I don't think it likes me " She took a bite and gave Kate a reassuring smile. All Kate could do was shake her head.

"You can't lie to me Miss Dani" They walked out of the cafe and across the road towards the city library.

"Well......um....ok" She stuttered "I was watching TV" Kate gave here another look as they walked through the entrance. "ok, ok" She put her hands up in defeat "I was watching Dragonball z, and before you go on saying that it ended last year and that i have nearly seen every episode. All i was doing was watching my favourite fight against Vegeta and Goku. "

Kate shook her head but didn't say anything, Dani knew it was because she watched it to back then. Kate looked at her watched and sighed.

"I'm going to look for some books, you can do what ever you want for half an hour" she walked towards the north end of the library leaving Dani to look around. She decided to take the south end, here most of the library books were stored and huge book cases towered towards the ceiling. She looked at the poster on each shelf until she came to something she liked. Smiling to her self, she walked down the aisle that held the comic books.

"Got it, got it, read it, oh! book 4, I'll have this one and this one" she ran her finger over the first shelf, picking up a few as she went along. Just as she was about to start on the second shelf, something on it caught her eye. She crouched down, placing the books that she had on the ground and pulled the thick volume of the shelf. It was a large book, covered in a dark brown fabric. Turning it around in her hands, she discovered Japanese characters in gold on the front and spine.

'This book shouldn't be here' she thought. she stood back up and opened the cover to see what was in side. But she got distracted by the object that fell out of it. Bending down she picked up what looked to her like an amulet. She studied it very closely and found seven circles, one in the middle surrounded by six. On the out side of the main circle was more Japanese Characters. Dani decided to test her Japanese out.

"ve...ge....ta, vegetables?" Dani a little confused went on.

"Trunks, pan, gohan, gotan, goku." on the last name the object began to get warm and she got a bit scared, but she never let go of the amulet. It began to glow and a humming sound could be heard coming from it. While this was going on, strange grey clouds had gathered over her in the library and lightning was striking in the air. Dani looked up in aware and watched as a flash of lightning came towards her. What came next, Dani couldn't remember, things happened to fast and as quick as it began, it ended and Dani found her self standing in a crowded street.

She looked around, but none of the buildings that surrounded the street looked like the ones from where she was from. Was she in a different part of the world? Coz this wasn't Perth city!

She began to walk a few paces when she suddenly stopped, frozen to the spot she looked at the man that stood in front of her. Dani felt light headed and the next thing she knew was the world had turned black as her body fell to the pavement.


	2. Chapter Two: why am i here?

An: I'm sorry for not updating for at least six months. But I promise for my little group of readers I'll update more often.

Chapter two: Why am I here.

"Hmmm" Dani began to stir. Where ever she was it was warm and comfortable, And she didn't want to open her eyes. Moving around she found a more comfortable spot and was about to fall back to sleep, when she heard voices in the background.

"She's been out for at least three hours, the poor love. I hope she'll be ok. I think your father scared her half to death." There was a fit of laughter, then a young man's voice answered the woman.

"That doesn't surprise me at the least, father dose have that effect on some people. Where is he anyway? I thought he would be here when she came to."

"Well he did, but I sent him away. She might faint again when she saw him and where will that get us? Anyway I'm going down stairs to wait for the Son's, come tell me if she wakes up."

"Ok' a door opened then closed and then there was silence. A body was moving around in the room. It came to a stop when the light shuffling came to the side of her bed. The young man looked down at the ' sleeping girl ' in awe. He couldn't help it, she was so very beautiful as she slept.

Dani tried to resist opening her eyes, but the feeling that someone was watching her was too much. So she slowly fluttered her eyes open to find a very handsome young man staring back at her. He had lavender hair and bright blue eyes, to her he looked like Trunks Briefs.

"Where am I?" She asked, both yawning and stretching at the same time. He smiled at her.

"You're at the brief household in West City"

"Oh dear" she pulled the sheet over her face, feeling a bit dizzy. She sighed, this had to be a dream and when she will remove the sheet, she would wake up. But the young man's voice came again.

'What's the matter Miss?" he asked with a little bit of concern in his voice. "Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine" came her muffled voice under the sheet. "This has just come as a shock to me, that's all." The man pulled the sheet off her face.

"What do you mean miss" Dani blushed.

"I'm not from this time, I guess you can say I'm from thousands of years in the future" at first he looked a bit shocked, but then he smiled down at her.

"I think I had dasavue" he said. Dani blinked once, twice and then nearly fell off the bed laughing.

"What's so funny" he asked blushing.

"It's nothing really" she took a few deep breaths, then straighten herself back up in bed. Then remembering back to the library, she clutched at her chest. "My amulet, where is my amulet" she looked franticly around the room.

"You mean that" he pointed to the table and dani jumped out of bed. She ran over and grabbed the amulet.

"I think I'll go home" she said looking down at it. "It's been nice to met you, but this is all just a little weird for me. Anyway Vegeta, Trunks, Pan, Gohan, Gotan, Goku." But this time nothing happened, so she tried again but still nothing happened. Then Dani realized some thing was missing. "Where's the book" she asked turning around to face the young man.

"What book?" he asked. Dani fell to her knees in the middle of the room. 'I think I need that book to get home.' She thought to herself. Placing her head in her hands, she began to cry.

"I'll never get home." She sobbed "Never!"

"It's ok " he said, walking towards her "My mother and I will help you as much as we can" he placed a hand on her shoulder, as he crouched down beside her.

"Thank you" she said looking up into his smiling face. "I would like that a lot."

"Great, now that's sorted. Would you like to come down for lunch? You see we are having some friends over and I know they would like to meet you." he held his hand out to her and she took it.

"Of course I would Trunks" again a look of surprise came over his face, but he quickly replaced it with a smile.

"I Knew you would say that." He helped her of the floor and she slid the amulet over her head. She then followed him out of the room and walked silently down the stairs.

As Dani entered the room with Trunks, she felt as if 100 pairs of eyes were on her. They all had been talking, but when she entered the room silence fell over them. On one of the bid sofas sat Chi chi and on either side of her sat her two sons, Gotan and Gohan. Videal stood by her husband, while their daughter Pan stood talking with Bra next to the window. In a corner Vegeta leaned against the wall, his arms crossed and eyes closed. He never did like it when the Sons came over. Bulma was in mid conversation with Chi chi and the others when Dani entered the room. Getting the hints from her now silent friends, Bulma twisted her body around and smile spread over her lips.

"My dear I hope your feeling better, here have a seat." She pointed to the arm chair beside her. Dani hesitated, but trunks' reassuring look gave her confidence. So she walked over and took a seat. But silence fell again and Dani began to feel uneasy. Chi chi, Gohan, Gotan and videal looked strangely at her, like they had never seen an earthling before. Trunks was the first to break the silence.

"Miss Dani would you like a drink?" he asked.

"Yes please" Trunks turned for the kitchen.

"Dani's your name, it's a very pretty name" Bulma said. Trunks came back and handed her a glass of water, then took a seat beside her.

"And your names Bulma" she pointed to the aquamarine hared woman beside her and she smiled back. " And your Gotan, chi chi, Gohan, videal, pan, bra and Vegeta." She pointed to every single person in the room except for Trunks. Vegeta even flinched at his own name being said by a girl from the future.

"Extraordinary, simply amazing" said Gohan, tapping his chin with his index finger. "She knows so much about us then we know about her."

"Where are you from?" asked Videal.

"Earth 2004 ad" Dani sipped her drink, red creeping to hr cheeks. Everyone else just looked at each other for an explanation. Bulma who sat there smiling to herself got up.

"I think that's enough questions for now. Lunch will soon be served" Everyone apart from Vegeta, Bulma and herself went on into the dinning room. Bulma walked over to her. "After lunch would you like to go clothes shopping, we need to get you out of that uniform."

"There's no need to, I won't be staying long"

"Don't be silly, I for one know you will be staying for a while" Then she turned around and headed for the dinning room. Dani could tell that Bulma was hiding something, she just needed to find out what it was. She got up and followed her.

At lunch dani felt at easy, she thought that being with these people would scare her. But it was the complete opposite, they were the people she had come to know and love ever since she was 12. She had watched them grow up and defend the earth every now and then. They were the ones who were nervous and surprised. The son family couldn't keep their eyes of her, so she decided to ask some questions. "Where's Goku Bulma?"

Clink…Anyone who was holding cutlery had dropped it on there plate in surprise. "My dear, he isn't with us anymore." She smiled.

"Is he dead?"

"No, it's hard to explain." Everyone went on eating in silence for the remainder of the meal. Then when everyone was finished trunks decided, on his mother's orders, to take dani out into the garden.

"Are you scared?" was the first thing he asked her, when they got out side. She turned around and smiled at him.

"No not really, it's a strange feeling. It's like I'm meant to be here or something like that" They continued to walk around the compound.

"Soon you'll understand what it's all about. Why you feel at ease."

"Do you know something?"

"No but the person who does will tell you soon." They continued to walk around in silence for a while, then headed back in side.

"Why do you know my name?" dani had been wondering about this since the beginning of lunch and decided to ask him why.

"Mum and I looked in your bag. Please don't be angry." They walked back into the lounge room. Trunks was looking at the ground in embarrassment. Maybe at the fact that he went through her bag, dani didn't know or didn't get time to ask. Because when they entered the kitchen, bra came bounding up to her.

"Great you're here." She said with a smile on her face. "Mother, she's back. Can we go now?" she half yelled as her mother walked in.

"Ok, ok Bra I know your busting to go shopping, but please hold on, I don't want you to faint with over excitement" she placed her hands on her hips and crossed the room to where Trunks and dani stood. Bra stopped jumping of the walls and crossed her arms over her chest, in an impatient way. She looked so like her father. "Are you ready to go?" she asked dani with a warm smile on her face. Dani nodded in return. "Trunks dear do you want to come?" trunk's cheeks turned bright red, he put his hands up in defense and started to back out of the room. Shaking his hands side ways he answered his mothers question.

"Um…..N-no It's….It's ok." Then he turned on his heels and ran down the hallway.

"What was that about?" Dani asked with a confused expression on her face.

"He had a bad experience shopping with Bra once."

"Hey I couldn't help that, he just could not keep up." Dani smiled and bra and Bulma laughed so much they were in pain. They garbed their things and still having a giggle, started to walk down to the city center. One of Bra's shopping sprees.

I hoped you liked that. At the moment it all seems very slow but there is more drama install for dani, Really big bad guys and if you don't believe me stay tuned and you will find out more.

In the next chapter: A day in the life of…. The girls go all out in the city, but what does Vegeta know that Dani would die to find out. Would a ball lift the spirit of Dani or will it come crushing down in one huge epic drama. You will just have to wait.

An: the problem with school work and homework is that you never have time to improve your story, I've tried to find a way around it, but it dose not work. Though I've only have one more term left and then there is no more school for me ever. I still have soooooo much work to do so updating might be slow. But if you want to find out what happens to Dani you will just have to bug me enough. I'm so evil to my characters.


End file.
